PikminFanon:News
Note: This is an old archive of news from when Pikmin Fanon was Pikcanon-NOT on Wikia. News Be sure to check out the bottom section for news about Pikmin! Wiki-based news ;10/10/09 :There is a new website by Peanut64 (He makes a lot of sites) and it is a Board Thread with talk about here and you can put updates on your games. Please go there and create an account. ;9/12/09 :The Pit of 100 trials will be resumed after the Buildup Trilogy is complete. Get to work for this prize! ;9/7/09 :The Buildup Trilogy is halfway complete! Be sure to edit and contribute to the cause, finishing it and unveiling the most anticipating Pikcanon-NOT game yet, Pikmin: Ultimate Doom! ;7/16/09 :We Have reached the 850 article mark! Only 150 articles away from our goal:1,000. ;6/30/09 :Tommorow, new things will be added.(Click Here for information) ;6/33/09 :By order of the Second in Command, All users '''keep ownership of thier work. Once the Creative Commons Attribution Share-Alike License is commenced, the other websites will have to ask for premission. ' ;6/17/09 :All wikis will undergo the transition to the Creative Commons Attribution Share-Alike License on Friday the 19th. All contributors will retain ownership of their content. It is supposed to be easier to use and to open up new opportunities for your work to be shared with other sites. ;5/21/09 :The 400th article, Diamond-back Jellyfloat, was made by Sir Pikmin. ;5/21/09 :'IMPORTANT!!:This wiki is going under the beta change. It is where you must write good quality articles or they will be deleted. There is much more to this change, but, as this message stated, it IS beta.''' ;5/16/09 :There is a proposal to become partners with Pikipedia on the forum. You can find it Here. Please vote on this as we want all of the uses' opinions on this event. ;4/24/09 :This wiki became a partner of the Great Depression Wiki, which was founded by Sir Pikmin. All Pikcanon-NOT users are invited to join my new wiki. Sir Pikmin ;4/22/09 :Today is Administrative Professionals Day, where we honor the admins of the world. The sysops should have either recieved an e-mail or a message on their talk pages describing my vision for the Wiki and some changes I have. Sir Pikmin ;3/30/09 :The Skin was changed by Peanut64. He is going to make a whole new way of this Wiki... ;2/15/09 :The 300th article, Ultra Dry Spray, was made by Fillet-O-Fish ;1/23/09 :The 200th article, Cave, was made by Sir Pikmin ;1/23/09 :The one-hundredth image, shown at the featured media section, was uploaded by Sir Pikmin ;?/?/2008 :Bronze Pikmin article Created ;?/?/2008 :Silver Pikmin article Created ;?/?/2008 :Gold Pikmin article Created ;11/22/2008 :Assassin Pikmin Article Created ;11/22/08 :Assassin Candypop Bud Article Created Pikmin-related News ;5/21/09 :The Buildup Trilogy is 30% complete! Check out Pikmin: Sinister Incinerator, the finished game in the lineup. Pikmin:Redemption and Pikmin: Global Breakdown are almost done. Pikmin: Ultimate Doom is the exciting end to the saga and it will be made after PR and PGB are done. See them all!